


Fireworks

by gayliensav



Series: Neighbors [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bucky likes Sam, Charles Adopts Everyone, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Howard Stark is alive, Multi, Mutanthusbands, OOC due to it being an AU, Permanent Babysitter Logan, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam is in denial, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade has a crush on Peter, Wade is Logan's son, dadneto, peter is steve and tony's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogers-Stark and Xavier families celebrate the Fourth of July. Tony gets in a fight with Erik...of course, Bucky confesses something to Steve, and Wade gets what he wants. They still manage to have a good time for the sake of the children, as one big, weird family.</p><p>(Part of the "Neighbors" series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is late. This is so beyond late. I told myself "If it's not done by the tenth, you just aren't going to post it." I managed to finish it so here it is.
> 
> This was originally going to be Peter's birthday party but I realized the date and decided to do this instead. Trigger warning for mentions of PTSD when it comes to Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Tony. I did my best to still show that Sam and Tony definitely have PTSD, despite this fic focusing on Steve and Bucky's reactions. 
> 
> There's about THREE THINGS that are hinted at in this story. One about a new character and two things about the current characters. Let me know if you catch them!
> 
> EDIT (7/10/2016): A person commented that Sam should have known what do and shouldn't have asked for advice. I will admit it was a mistake on my part and was, as they put it, "ridiculous." So that has since been fixed. It doesn't take anything out of the story by it being changed, so please don't worry if you've already read this.

Steve shot up in bed, breathing heavily when he heard a loud **_BOOM_ ** noise. It suddenly felt like he was small again and he was having an asthma attack. It felt like someone was gripping his chest and lungs and he couldn't breathe and it _hurt_. He flinched when he heard it again and felt fear enter him...the same fear that was in him when he was jumping from the plane.

He quickly tried to untangle himself from the blankets, accidentally elbowing Tony's side in the process.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Tony groaned, half asleep.

"I can't breathe," Steve said, gasping for air, "Tony, I-I _can't_ -"

Another boom cut them off.

Tony sat up, running his hand through his hair, "It's just fireworks, Steve," he said, trying to wake up enough that he could comfort his husband. It had happened before, once. They took Peter to fireworks for the first time when he was four years-old. It was a big event and they set them off in the park. The first **_BANG_ ** had surprised Steve so much that he almost fell down. They had all went as a big group and Thor managed to catch him.

Tony took Steve home, letting Peter enjoy the fireworks. The fireworks reminded Steve of the war. It gave Tony bad memories too, but he was more focused on Steve right now. He could deal with it for his family.

"Hey," Tony said, trying to make his voice comforting, "Hey, capsicle, look at me," he said, putting his hand on his cheek, guiding him to look into his eyes.

Steve stared at him with watery eyes, "Tony, I can't-"

"You can," Tony said firmly, "Breathe with me. In the nose," he took a deep breath in his nose, "Out the mouth," he said, breathing out, "Okay? With me, Cap, c'mon," he said, continuing to do the breathing practices Pepper and Sam had shown him. He wasn't sure if they did it more for him or for Steve. Probably both.

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath in and breathing with him.

Tony's phone went off and he cursed under his breath.

"Just keep breathing, Steve, just like that," Tony told him, grabbing his phone, "This better be good," he snapped, looking up at the clock.

One in the _fucking_ morning.

"Uh, we have a situation- BUCKY, **STOP**!" Sam yelled and there was a loud slam.

"Did you trigger him?" Tony demanded instantly.

"No, I didn't, he's just..." Sam trailed off and groaned, "The fireworks," he realized instantly, his training kicking in. He'd be half asleep, like Tony, when the noise started, and didn't even realize.

"Same here," Tony sighed, "They're setting them off in the city?"

"A couple of kids down at the park, I should have known. Damn it," Sam sighed, "I got this though. I know some breathing exercises for him," he cleared his throat, "Steve okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"Breathing exercises are working right now," Tony said, glancing over at Steve again.

**_BOOM_ **

Steve jumped and grabbed Tony's hand tightly.

"Damn it," Tony growled, "Take care of him. I'm going to deal with this."

"Good luck," Sam sighed and hung up.

"Steve, stay right here, okay?" Tony stood up, "I'm going to go and find some earplugs for you. Keep breathing."

Steve nodded, blowing a long breath out of his mouth.

Tony walked out and glanced into Peter's room, making sure he was still asleep. He then walked downstairs quickly and looked around in the drawers in the kitchen. He grabbed the package quickly and opened them, running upstairs.

He jumped down on the bed and smiled at his husband, "Hey, look what I found," he said, holding them out, "How about you put these in and get back to sleep? We're having a cookout tomorrow, remember?" he asked. He needed to find something to ground Steve back to where they were so he didn't start to float off. He already had a glassy look in his blue eyes.

Steve nodded, looking down at the bright orange earplugs in Tony's hands, still breathing like Tony showed him. He took them quickly and put them in his ears.

"Let's lay back down now," Tony told him, lying down and gesturing for Steve to do the same.

Steve took a deep breath and went back to lying on his side, facing Tony.

Tony would have told Steve he loved him, but he knew he couldn't hear him. So he just grabbed his hand, letting them fall together between them, linking them together loosely.

* * *

An hour later, Steve was sound asleep and oblivious to all the noise outside. It was _still_ going on.

Tony got up slowly, pulling his hand away from Steve's. He grabbed his shoes from the corner of the room and went downstairs, glancing in Peter's room as he did. Thankfully, the kid was still asleep. He was dead to the world the moment his head hit the pillow most of the time.

Tony opened the front door and stalked over to the next house over, pounding on the door with his fist when another firework went off, booming loudly followed by a bunch of cheers.

Logan swung open the door, "What?"

"My husband and son are trying to sleep," Tony snapped, "I'd really appreciate it if you would knock it off."

"They're celebrating, they love fireworks," Logan shrugged, "So no."

"My husband has PTSD," Tony gritted his teeth, "He was in a war."

"Get him some earplugs," Logan said bluntly.

Tony gripped his hand into a fist, resisting the urge to punch the other man, "I shouldn't have to. You should respect that."

"You're right," Logan nodded and slammed the door in his face.

He heard the backdoor open and shut and expected to hear Logan tell them to stop but another firework went up in the air, booming loudly, followed by loud cheers from the kids.

"And they should have _BEDTIMES_!" Tony yelled before walking back.

* * *

"I'm uninviting them," Tony said simply, "We don't need those brats running around here anyways."

"Tony, it's fine," Steve smiled at him. He grabbed his hands, "I really appreciate your concern but I'm fine," he smiled at him, tensing slightly when a firecracker went off.

"You aren't fine, I can see it," Tony sighed.

"It's a fact of life, Tony. This is what they do. They're celebrating our freedom as Americans and taking pride in our country-"

"Give it a rest," Tony groaned, "It's too early for that."

* * *

Tony heard another loud **_BOOM_ ** when people started to arrive. Steve seemed to be okay at this point. He was wearing headphones while he set up for the party, getting food ready in the kitchen.

Tony gritted his teeth and went to walk over again. He stopped when he saw Erik helping Charles from the car in their driveway, "Hey!" he called, "You two!"

"Mr. Stark, it's nice to see you," Charles smiled at him, "We're just coming back from the store. We bought desserts to bring over-"

_**BOOM!** _

" _That_ has to stop," Tony said, pointing in the direction of their house, "Disrespecting my husband's PTSD is horrible, but we're dealing with it. But we have a guy who is a borderline murder machine coming over that can be triggered at any second, so I suggest you knock it off!"

"We haven't been home all day or last night. We actually haven't been home in a week, we were out of the country. We just got back this morning and Charles _still_ wants to come to your party just to be polite, despite jet lag," Erik snapped, stepping forward, the car door slamming shut without him even touching it.

Tony gritted his teeth, "Well tell them to knock it off before I make them."

"I sincerely hope you aren't threatening my family, Stark," Erik snapped, "It would be a shame if that thing on your chest-"

"Who was it who won last time? Oh, yeah, us-" Tony started.

"Tony!" Steve yelled, running out of the house and practically jumping the steps to the porch, "Tony, stop, hey...it's fine," he ran over and grabbed his arm, "I'm not going to ruin the fun for the kids."

"It's quite all right, Steve, they can just do some sparklers," Charles smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, "I'll tell them to stop, don't worry about it."

Erik grumbled under his breath and looked away.

Steve nodded and looked down at the bag in Charles' lap, "Oh, are those for the party? We can take them now and put them in the fridge."

"Thank you," Charles laughed, handing them up to Steve, "I'm sure the kids would just try to attack me the moment I come in the house with anything sweet."

While Charles and Steve were getting along, Tony decided to initiate a glaring contest with Erik.

Steve jumped slightly when a particularly loud boom came from the backyard.

"Did you tell them to stop?" Erik demanded, looking away from Tony.

"Yes," Charles sighed, "But Erik-"

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Erik yelled, walking into the backyard.

Charles smiled politely at the two as Erik started screaming in the backyard.

* * *

Steve jumped slightly when the front door slammed open. He looked up from where he was working on making food in the kitchen and saw Bucky stalk into the house.

"Buck, just knock-" Sam cut himself off and sighed, "Hey, man."

"Long day?" Steve laughed quietly, watching Bucky walk in and flop down on the couch. He noticed to earplugs in his ears.

"And night," Sam nodded, leaning on the counter, "He hates the fireworks. He wouldn't sleep. He, uh..." he looked away from Steve, "He slept in my bed with me."

"I kind of assumed he did that every night," Steve said, his cheeks heating up slightly.

"Steve, what- no! No, why would you even...Steve!" Sam sputtered.

Steve put his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. We just all kind of assumed it."

Sam crossed his arms, "Well...we aren't."

"Right," Steve smirked slightly, "Do you want to?"

"I'm not going to bother even answering that," Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, flopping down beside Bucky and turning the TV on for him.

Bucky had wanted to come, since he knew Sam was coming and he'd be left alone all day if he didn't, since Nat was coming too and he couldn't exactly go over to her and Clint's apartment. He was going to just stay inside and watch TV. There were too many people for his taste, including a guy who could control metal, apparently. So he wasn't about to go out there.

"I'll kiss you under the fireworks," Wade whispered to Peter as they walked downstairs.

"No, you won't," Steve called, "Wade, how did you even get in our house?" he demanded.

"I let him in," Peter chirped.

"Still no kissing," Steve said simply.

Wade crossed his arms and pouted. Then his eyes widened, "Whoa, cool, the Winter Soldier," he said, running over and jumping over the back of the couch, "Hey, man, are you still crazy? Are you-" he looked at Bucky's ear, "Oh, he has those things Pete's daddy has in."

"It's to protect his ears," Sam explained, "The fireworks scare him a little bit because he was in a war."

"Weren't you in a war too?" Wade asked, "You're Falcon, right?"

"I was but...I think I deal with it a little better than the others," Sam explained softly, glancing over at Bucky, "Nothing to be ashamed of though. It's just harder for some people more than others. He hasn't had the time to recover that some of us have. They still bother me though."

"Oh," Wade said simply. He leaned over and took one out, "Hey, Mr. Winter Soldier, I'm Wade!" he said loudly.

"It's Bucky," he corrected, glaring at the small child. So _this_ was the one who wanted to marry Peter.

"Wade, why don't you and Peter go in the backyard with Sam and light some sparklers?" Steve called, sending Sam a pleading look. He still had food to finish and Bucky obviously wasn't in the mood to deal with kids.

"Sounds like fun, right guys?" Sam asked, standing up.

"I guess," Wade grumbled, jumping off the couch and landing perfectly on his feet. He ran over and grabbed Peter's hand, following Sam out.

Steve rolled his eyes, watching them.

Bucky walked over and sat down at the counter, putting his head down, "I have a problem."

"I could name a few off of the top of my head, but what problem are you talking about?" Steve smirked.

"Shut up, punk," Bucky mumbled. He put his head up and sighed, "I like Sam," he said bluntly.

Steve nodded, "I figured."

Bucky sighed, "I haven't felt this way since... _you_ ," he admitted, looking away.

Steve smiled weakly, "That's a good thing, Buck. Everyone can tell you and Sam are good for each other."

"You think so?" Bucky laughed.

"I know so," Steve nodded, "Believe me, he talks about you nonstop when you aren't around," he rolled his eyes, "I can only hear so much about you before I get tired of you."

"Watch it, punk," Bucky mumbled.

* * *

Peter ran over when Clint and Natasha walked into the backyard. He hugged Nat tightly, "Hi, Aunt Nat. Hi, Uncle Clint."

Clint didn't respond.

"He has to be able to see your lips to hear you, remember, buddy?" Nat smiled, kneeling down to Peter's level.

"Hey, Pete, how about you show birdboy the signs I've been teaching you?" Tony asked from where he was at the grill.

Peter nodded and pulled on Clint's shirt, getting his attention easily.

"Hey, kiddo," Clint smiled at him, "How's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your _only_ nephew," Peter laughed, making sure he was facing Clint when he said it, "Look what my daddy taught me!" he chirped and sighed _HI_ with his hands.

"Your daddy taught you that?" Clint smirked and looked at Tony, "Are you starting to care about me, Stark?"

Tony flipped him off, not even bothering to look over.

"What does that sign mean?" Peter asked eagerly.

"Nothing you need to know," Nat laughed.

Peter looked over to where Wade was playing with yet another sparkler and grinned, "Wanna meet Wade? C'mon!" he said quickly, dragging them over.

Nat laughed, "Pete, what do you have on your hands? They're all sticky."

"Oh...I dunno," Peter said, looking down at his hands. He practically skipped over to Wade, "This is my Aunt Nat and my Uncle Clint. Guys, this is Wade."

Wade put the sparkler down on the chair and stood up.

Sam grabbed it quickly before anything could catch on fire and held it until it went out, rolling his eyes.

"Hi," Wade said, looking up at them with wide eyes, "You guys are so cool. I have a poster of you. The Avengers are the best."

Peter grinned happily, holding Wade's hand as Clint and Nat shared a knowing look.

"You're, like...everyone's least favorite though," Wade told Clint.

"Yeah, I don't get that," Clint said, "What did I ever do?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, " _You're_ better than Iron Man though," Wade said, pointing at Clint.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tony said, walking over, "Where did you hear something stupid like that?"

"He's better 'cause he doesn't tell me not to hold Pete's hand!" Wade pointed at him.

"Stop holding his hand," Tony snapped at him.

"No!" Wade yelled.

"Yes!" Tony yelled.

"Real mature, Tony, fight with a kid," Nat rolled her eyes, "It's not hurting anything, just let them hold hands."

Wade grinned, "I like you too."

"Wade, stop holding hands with him," Logan called, getting their attention as the kids practically herded into the backyard.

"I didn't realize they had that _many_ ," Tony mumbled, standing up.

"Make me!" Wade yelled before climbing up into the tree house, "C'mon, Pete, let's blow this party!"

Peter glanced at his dad before following him up.

"Grab the ladder before they come up and ruin the party," Wade said quickly.

Peter went to try to grab the ladder but Scott already hopped on it, climbing up easily.

"Careful, Scott," Alex snapped, following after his brother protectively. 

"Is there a weight limit on that?" Clint asked, watching the kids climb up.

"Nah, I built it good," Tony waved his hand dismissively.

They both stared at him.

"I had someone build it really good," Tony corrected.

* * *

 

"Who else did you invite?" Tony demanded as Steve walked over, "Anyone else I need to know about?"

"Uh...Gwen and her dad. I think Harry and Mary Jane are coming with them too..." Steve trailed off, trying to think, "Rhodey, Bruce, Sharon, your dad, Helen, Thor, Fury-"

"You actually think Fury is going to come?" Nat laughed.

"I was being _polite_ ," Steve sighed, looking around, "Um...Maria too," he sighed, "I just invited a lot of people, Tony, we're celebrating."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I think just our team would have been fine," he grumbled as Erik pushed Charles' chair in, causing Clint and Nat to tense up.

"Seriously?" Nat demanded, looking over at him.

"He's a part of Charles' family. It was polite to invite him," Steve took a deep breath, crossing his arms.

"This is insane," Sam commented.

"Not too insane," Steve mumbled, watching as Erik helped Charles find somewhere to sit while trying to get two children off of his back. Charles had a small child in his lap who had green hair.

Steve cleared his throat, "I'm going to be the polite one, then," he said quickly, walking over, "Hey, guys, there's a spot with shade right there and you can see what the kids are doing."

"Thank you, Steve," Charles smiled and looked down at the girl, "Lorna, do you want to say hello to Steve?"

Lorna shook her head and hid her face in his shirt.

Charles laughed, "She's a little shy," he looked over, "Pietro, Wanda, get off of your father and say hello."

Pietro jumped down and appeared before Steve could even blink and a girl with dark brown hair followed a little slower.

"Pietro," Erik said quietly, "Slow."

Pietro just glared at him and held out a pale hand, " _HiI'mPietro_."

"Slower, please," Erik sighed again.

"Hi, I'm Pietro," the silver haired boy corrected slowly and then smiled up at his dad, earning a proud smile back at him.

"I'm Wanda," she said, giving him a sweet smile before jumping on Erik again.

Erik groaned in pain and fell on the ground.

"DAD PILE!" Pietro yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping on top of him.

"Oh, Pietro, that might not-" Charles started.

Raven climbed down from the tree house quickly and jumped on him as well, followed by Angel, then Sean, Darwin, Wade, and Hank. Wanda quickly joined in their fun, jumping on him as well. Scott hesitated slightly before joining while Alex hung back, eyeing the group with a careful look on his face, making sure Scott didn't hurt himself.

Peter climbed down and giggled, watching as the kids practically piled down onto Erik.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Clint called, a smirk on his face.

Erik glared at him before his vision was cut off by a child's foot. He wasn't sure what one it was.

Charles smiled, watching them as he held Lorna on his lap.

 _They're like a family,_ Steve thought to himself, watching them, _A big family, but still a family. They love each other. This isn't **Magneto** , this is Erik._

Steve glanced over at Tony and saw him staring as well. He cleared his throat, "Tony, the grill."

"Ah, damn it," Tony cursed, running back over to the grill.

* * *

Nat had been right about Fury not showing up, so it wasn't really a surprise to anyone when he didn't, but everyone else had. Rhodey, Bruce, Sharon, Helen, and Maria all arrived quickly after that. With a strike of lightening and wind that startled everyone, Thor landed in the middle of the street. He told them that he was going to partake in their holiday and Tony was pretty sure he was just there for the food.

Gwen's dad arrived with her along with Harry and Mary Jane. He had offered to carpool them to the party so they could play with the other kids. He ended up in a discussion with Sam and Bruce while the kids continued to play.  
Some of the kids were up in the tree house playing, while the others started a game of soccer. Steve noted that Peter really seemed to enjoy himself, making him think more about the idea of signing Peter up.

Erik sat off to the side, Lorna lying against his side as he sat in the grass, watching his children play. He glanced over to where Charles and Steve were watching as well, seeming happy about it. He saw most of the kids playing soccer and glanced up and saw Raven and Scott were in the tree house. He knew where all of his kids were...this was good. He had eyes on everything.

Alex and Logan were sitting beside him, not talking. Alex was staring up at the tree house and Logan was watching Wade closely.

"Are we getting a new brother or sister?" Alex demanded, breaking the silence, "It's getting crowded."

"Possibly, we have to wait and see," Erik said simply, not looking away from the kids, "She's Pietro and Wanda's age. Her name is Ororo. She's very alone right now and doesn't have very much control over her mutation-"

"I'm getting tired of watching so many brats," Logan mumbled.

"Then get a job," Erik said simply, "I could take care of the children all day."

Alex leaned up and looked at Logan with wide eyes, "Don't you _dare_ , man!"

"Food is ready!" Steve called suddenly, surprising most of them. The captain quickly moved out of the way when the children ran over.

Erik watched suspiciously as Steve made a plate and then quickly went into the house. He walked over to Charles, "What is Captain Rogers doing?"

"He has a friend inside," Charles said simply.

"What kind of friend?" Erik demanded.

"A close friend who doesn't wish to be disturbed, Erik," Charles told him.

Erik sighed in frustration and walked over to help the children.

* * *

It started to get dark and Steve disappeared inside. JARVIS immediately lit up their lights outside when dusk fell, so they had no idea where the captain had disappeared to.

"Okay," Steve called, bringing out two bags from the store, "Surprise time! Gather around, kids!"

Erik stood up, watching suspiciously.

"I took the liberty of picking up some fireworks for you all," Steve smiled, "Peter helped me pick these out so you'll have to thank him."

"Steve," Tony walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

Steve stood up as the kids took the fireworks from the bag, "What is it?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this? We have some sparklers in the garage that we could just-" Tony started.

Steve shook his head, "I have earplugs, Tony. I want the kids to have fun. I'll be okay."

Tony studied him, "Promise?"

"I promise," Steve nodded, kissing him quickly. He cleared his throat and went back to the kids, "Okay, I'm going to need all of you to back up, only the adults can light these," he told them.

All of the kids backed up as far as they could and sat with their backs against the fence, watching him curiously.

Steve nodded to Sam, stepping away and going inside. He walked in and saw Bucky had finished eating and was watching TV. He glanced at what he was watching and laughed, "Buck, what are you watching?"

"Kardashians," Bucky said simply, "I don't know why people like them so much. What did they do?"

"No idea, buddy," Steve said, taking the plate and putting it in the sink, "Hey, I'm going to let the kids set off some fireworks, so you'll probably want to put your earplugs back in."

Bucky glanced down at the bright orange earplugs he'd put on the table. He glanced over at Steve and saw him putting his own in. He grabbed them quickly and copied him.

Steve walked over and grabbed the remote cautiously, turning on the subtitles and sitting down beside his friend, settling in for the night.

Bucky pulled out one earplug and tapped Steve's shoulder.

Steve pulled them out, "What is it?"

"Isn't today your birthday?" Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Well...yeah," Steve shrugged, "I've gotten to the point where I just don't count it anymore, I guess. Besides, today was about the kids, not me. They had fun and that's what matters."

"Old man," Bucky snorted.

"I could say the same for you," Steve laughed as they both put the earplugs back in.

* * *

"Okay, kiddos, now this might not be as nice as that big extravaganza my idiot father throws in the city, but it looks like Captain America got you guys from pretty cool fireworks," Tony called, looking over things. He looked over at Bruce, "You want to help me out here, buddy?"

Bruce walked over with a lighter and made sure everyone was a safe distance away before lighting the fuses with Tony. The two quickly moved away, watching the first one shoot up.

Tony quickly put in earplugs of his own and saw Sam do the same right before the first loud **_BANG_ ** that the fireworks made. He glanced around at the rest of his team, making sure they were okay. Finally, his eyes fell to everyone else. Howard hadn't showed up, thankfully. He would have probably commented that the fireworks weren't big enough.

Nat and Clint were sitting together on the swing on the porch. He looked closer and saw the two were holding hands. Sam had taken a seat beside George Stacy, Gwen's dad. They were discussing...something that Tony probably couldn't bring himself to care about. Helen was sitting with Sharon and Rhodey, but Sharon had her eyes set on Erik, watching their former enemy closely. Helen, meanwhile, was making eyes at Thor as he sat beside her. Erik was leaning on the tree that had the tree house in it as Charles sat in his chair, beside him. Lorna was in Charles' lap again and Pietro was closer to Erik than usual, watching the fireworks with wide, brown eyes. He had been sitting over by the fence until the first one went off, then he ran over and clung to Erik's side. Wanda was over with the rest of the kids as they sat beside the fence. Alex was sitting close to Scott, but closer to the fireworks, like he was ready to jump in front of them if something went wrong. Then there was Gwen, Harry, and Mary Jane all together. Along the rest of the fence was Sean, Angel, Hank, Darwin, and Raven as they watched the fireworks with amazed looks on their faces.

One big, weird family.

Tony continued to looked around, trying to find Peter and Wade. Finally he saw the two were sitting in the edge of the doorway of the tree house, their legs dangling off of it as they watched.

"Be careful," Tony snapped at Peter.

Peter gave him a thumbs up, smiling happily.

Wade put his arm around him, watching the fireworks as well.

"They're not _that loud_ ," Wade mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Peter asked, looking up at him.

"Wasn't talking to you, don't worry about it," Wade said quickly.

"Who were you talking to then?" Peter asked, looking confused, "Are you okay, Wade?"

"Yeah, of course," Wade nodded. He smiled, "Just thinkin' about how your dad is gonna kill me."

"For what?" Peter asked.

"This," Wade said, kissing Peter's cheek.

"HEY!" Tony yelled, "YOU! LIPS OFF MY SON!"

"GODDAMNIT, WADE!" Logan yelled over the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> I now answer any questions through curiouscat, by the way. Please direct any questions to here: http://curiouscat.me/heartunbroken and be sure to specify if you're talking about this fic or the If You Could Only Know series in your question due to the fact that I have a Peter in this fic and a Peter in that series. Please feel free to continue to leave reviews and comments though, I love getting those. I've just started answering questions about my writing on there.
> 
> Did anyone catch the hints that were dropped in this? Also, what would you like to see next?


End file.
